


Undisclosed Desires

by isabellaheathcliff



Series: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Eleonora si batte per i diritti degli elfi domestici, Elia odia il suon compleanno, Elia è il perfetto Sirius Black, Harry Potter AU, I contrabbandieri sono i malandrini, M/M, non poteva mancare la stanza dele necessità, è la prima di una lunga serie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: “Sei proprio un idiota e io di conseguenza a starti dietro”“No, non lo sei ma ti piacciono le cause perse ed è per questo che diventerei un avvocato meraviglioso al ministero. Il supereroino degli oppressi”“Supereroe, Elia”“Quello”  ridono entrambi all’ennesimo termine babbano storpiato da Elia.Quando le risate si affievoliscono Elia si avvicina al viso di Filippo in modo da far toccare i loro nasi.Elippo birthday Fic [Gio/Eva Marti/nico accennati]





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Allora con Giada -e con le correzioni di Mel- ho creato questo universo parallelo in cui i protagonisti di skamitalia sono tutti allievi di Hogwarts. Questa è la prima e non saranno in ordine cronologico.  
> Buona lettura e che i malandrini siano con voi <3

Elia guarda l’orologio appeso al muro prima di uscire dalla sala comune dei Grifondoro. Sono le undici e quarantacinque e a quest’ora Filippo deve essere già al punto di aver perso la pazienza per aspettarlo nella stanza delle necessità quindi accelera il passo, diminuendo l’attenzione che dovrebbe prestare nel per non farsi beccare da Gazza o qualche prefetto – o chiunque non sia Filippo.

Quasi si pente di non avergli mai detto che allo scattare della mezzanotte sarà il suo compleanno, per poter avere qualche bacio in più come regalo. Ma poi pensa che è meglio così, quella data a casa sua è sempre servita per ricordare ai suoi genitori che c’era poco da festeggiare. Il primo Grifondoro della famiglia, una vergogna.

Elia cerca di rimuovere tutti quei pensieri sostituendoli con i ricordi di come a scuola Martino, Gio e Luchino  l’abbiano sempre festeggiato, facendolo sentire amato e accettato. Così come Filippo.

Per fortuna, quando cinque minuti dopo - con quindici minuti di ritardo - entra nella stanza delle necessità, lo trova sul letto a baldacchino che il più grande si è immaginato prima di entrare. È tutto in grande stile, come sempre e non può che sorridere alla vista che si trova davanti.

Filippo è sdraiato a pancia in giù sul materasso e sentendo i suoi passi gira il viso segnato da impazienza e fastidio ma Elia era pronto a questa evenienza.

Si avvicina in silenzio al suo ragazzo, che ha smesso di guardarlo in favore del libro che stava leggendo in attesa del suo arrivo. Elia delicatamente sale a carponi sul letto quanto basta per baciare la nuca di Filippo.

“Scusami, ci hanno messo in punizione e una volta in sala Giò si è messo a parlare del piano che avrebbe attuato domani per conquistare Eva”

Al silenzio risponde con una piccola scia di baci fino alla guancia di Filippo, che ora lo guarda di nuovo, concludendo con un bacio a schiocco che fa ridere appena il più grande.

“Nella riunione dei prefetti non si faceva altro che parlare di come Chicco Rodi vi ha eletti come suoi eredi nominandovi Malandrini e di quanto era sia orgoglioso di voi. È stato imbarazzante. Insistevano sulla necessità di tenervi costantemente d’occhio perché ormai siete fuori controllo ‘’

Elia ride anche lui, fiero di sé e del suo amico.

“Perché imbarazzante’’

 “Imbarazzante perché evidentemente sono fidanzato con un bambino del primo anno e mi sono offerto per sorvegliarvi, mentendo”

Elia si finge ferito mortalmente buttandosi all’indietro sul materasso con un fare teatrale che poco gli appartiene portandosi le mani al petto e gli occhi tenuti sul viso di Filippo.

“Mi hai ucciso Filippo”

“Sei proprio un idiota e io di conseguenza a starti dietro”

“No, non lo sei ma ti piacciono le cause perse ed è per questo che diventerei un avvocato meraviglioso al ministero. Il supereroino degli oppressi”

“Supereroe, Elia”

“Quello” e ridono entrambi all’ennesimo termine babbano storpiato da Elia.

Quando le risate si affievoliscono Elia si avvicina al viso di Filippo in modo da far toccare i loro nasi.

“Comunque mi sembra non è proprio una bugia che mi stai tenendo d’occhio”

“Sei pessimo Elia, pessimo”

Ma al posto di spingerlo via e rispondergli, Filippo annulla ogni distanza baciandolo  e Elia sente nuovamente la disperazione di non aver avuto il suo ragazzo in questo modo per tre giorni tra gli impegni di Filippo e gli allenamenti extra di quidditch che Boccia e Sfera avevano voluto fargli fare in previsione della super partita Grifondoro vs Serpeverde del giorno dopo.

Elia allunga le mani per stringere il sedere di Filippo e portarlo maggiormente vicino, aumentando la vicinanza e l’attrito dell’eccitazione in piena crescita.

“Dovresti stare a riposo, domani è un grande giorno” gli sussurra Filippo, posizionandosi meglio su di lui, con le cosce sui suoi fianchi e le mani a sfilargli la cravatta già allentata.

“Allora mi sa che dovrai fare tu il lavoraccio”

Filippo ride “non so se te lo meriti”

“Certo che me lo merito e te lo meriti anche tu quindi non farci penare”

“Almeno posso sapere perché avete fatto volare tutte le penne?’

“Giò voleva essere guardato da Eva ma lei scriveva e basta e quindi questa è stata l’unica soluzione logica”

“Logica? Non dirmi che il piano è stato tuo”

Elia ride, sornione.

“Posso mentire se vuoi”

Filippo alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato e al tempo stesso divertito anche se non dovrebbe in quanto presunta persona responsabile dei più giovani.

“Sei ridicolo. Ha funzionato almeno?”

“Sì, non solo l’ha guardato ma gli ha anche parlato”

“Parlato? Civilmente?”

Elia ride nuovamente, accarezzandogli la pelle sotto la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, furtivo e lento.

“Non proprio ma gli ha detto che ha un bel carattere del cazzo. Peccato che Giò le ultime due parole abbia scelto di ignorarle e ora pensa di avere ancora più opportunità. Martino non è riuscito a farlo ragionare”

“Non mi sorprende, chi dà mai retta a Martino conoscendolo davvero? È il prefetto più ipocrita di sempre”

“Niccolò gli dà retta ma lui non conta. Ma gli vogliamo bene lo stesso anche se spaventa sempre quelli del primo anno”

Filippo ride, ricordando di come il nome del rosso riecheggi tra i dormitori come il prefetto da cui non farsi mai beccare, qualsiasi cosa si stia facendo e soprattutto se violano il regolamento. Lo stesso Martino che non si fa problemi a fumare le canne con l’erba di Luchino e che la notte esce per  incontri clandestini con Niccolò.

“Per forza, come gli si resiste? È un cucciolo di cerbiatto”

Prima o poi Martino lo sentirà mentre ne parla in questa maniera e sarà divertente vederlo rimproverare e arrossire. Ma al momento pensa che hanno parlato troppo di Martino e poco di loro, di come a mala pena si siano visti.

“Me lo dai un bacio per il mio super piano da genio del male? Mio supereroe?”

“No”

A cui Elia reagisce con un’espressione triste ed esagerata che più che piangere o procurare tristezza lo fa ridere. Come solo Elia è capace di fare in maniera semplice e spontanea.

“Ok ma solo perché oggi mi sento magnanimo”

E così Filippo si riavvicina al suo ragazzo posando entrambe le mani a coppa sul viso scolpito di Elia, concentrandosi a delinearne le linee morbide e decise del naso e della bocca creare un contrasto meraviglioso.

Il bacio che doveva essere casto e delicato sboccia velocemente in un incendio non poco imprevedibile in cui Filippo ha il pieno controllo.

E che lo spiazza quando Filippo interrompe il bacio per controllare l’orologio, come se avesse poco tempo a disposizione ma invece del viso preoccupato Elia vi trova un sorriso pieno.

“Auguri, buon compleanno Elia”

A cui Elia non fa in tempo a rispondere e ringraziare con un bacio che il più grande è già sceso dal letto per dirigersi verso un armadio lì accanto e tira fuori una torta e una bottiglia di quello che sembra vino. E anche se non ne ha bevuto un solo goccio, già si sente inebriato e ubriaco da tutte quelle emozioni.

“Come facevi a saperlo?”

“Ho le mie fonti”

Filippo lo raggiunge sul letto dove ha posato la meringa al limone – dolce di cui gli aveva parlato qualche mese prima - e sente i propri occhi pizzicare e diventare umidi dall’emozione. Per una volta emozioni positive.

Filippo se ne accorge ma non glielo fa pesare, troppo occupato a mettere una candela azzurra al centro della torta, per poi accenderla ed Elia è spiazzato non capendo le sue azioni.

“Che combini Fili?”

“È tradizione babbana Elia, le basi. Ci stai mai attento a lezione? Devi soffiare ed esprimere un desiderio ma non puoi dirlo senno non si realizza”

“E che incantesimo farai tu?”

“Nessuno non è veramente magia”

“E qual è il senso?”

Filippo sospira, iniziando a perdere la poco pazienza che possiede

“Il senso è che è romantico e carino. Soffia, esprimi un desiderio, mi baci e poi festeggiamo. Se mia sorella scopre che ho chiesto un favore agli elfi per fartela fare mi uccide, lo sai come li ha presi a cuore quindi esprimi questo desiderio Santini”

Elia annuisce sorridendo, specialmente pensando a come Eleonora sia attiva per i diritti degli Elfi domestici e non darebbe tregua a Filippo. Ma il problema è cosa si desidera quando si ha tutto? O più di quanto si è abituati ad avere?

“E se non ho nulla da desiderare?”

“Allora desideri che le cose non cambino”

Elia annuisce, posando la mano sopra quella di Filippo e soffiando fino a spegnere la candelina con il pensiero dei suoi amici e Filippo nel cuore. E forse ora capisce perché Luchino è sempre così entusiasta per il suo compleanno, è bello sentirsi amati.

 

 


End file.
